Messing With Auggie
by Farrahmack
Summary: Auggie is having some bad luck. Is it just a normal  bad luck or is something more sinister happening?
1. Chapter 1

**Messing with Auggie….**

**Chapter one..**

Auggie Anderson walks into the CIA building slowly feeling each step out even though he has the place blueprinted in his head.

His head, which is currently pounding harshly, he adjusts his sunglasses over his eyes more hoping it will help.

Ever since the accident that took his sight, he has had migraines occasionally.

They usually aren't a nuisance but this one makes the exception.

"Hey Auggie." He hears a familiar voice say, that with the tap of kitten heels and the smell of lilacs he knows who it is automatically.

"Hey Annie." He says putting on a fake smile, he doesn't want to bother his friend he knows her plate is already full.

"What's up with the sunglasses?" Annie asks she knows he wears them outside but she has never seen the tech wear them inside the CIA office.

"Just figured I would do Ray Charles today, to bad I suck on the piano." He says walking into the break room; he knows he has fifteen minuets until his shift starts.

Annie laughs, the sound makes Auggie smile.

He runs his hands across the counter slowly.

"Damn." he mutters his fingers not feeling for his favorite electronic device in the CIA.

"Coffee Machines been moved." Annie says moving it back in front of him.

"That's odd… No one ever moves that…" Auggie says putting fresh grounds in the machine.

He gets his favorite cup and pours the coffee in spilling some on his hand.

"Ouch." he says walking to the sink.

"You ok?" Annie says walking up behind him.

"Yea… The pots cracked…" He says.

Annie wipes off his mug and places it in his hands.

"Thanks Annie." He says sitting down.

"You look pale…" Annie says looking at her friend suspiciously.

"I do?" Auggie says smoothly pulling off confusion "Spray tan must a not worked this morning I was going for carrot."

Annie chuckles, and then Auggie hears the brush of fabric knowing she's checking her watch.

"Got to go, bye Auggie."

"Bye."

Once he hears the kitten heels down the hall, he rubs his temples closing his eyes he opens them and take a long sip of his coffee before throwing the mug in the sink and washing it.

Then he walks measured steps to his desk, his shin bumps into something sharp.

"Ow!" he yells the whole office goes quite.

He stands there for a few minuets and everyone goes back to what they were doing.

He limps over to his seat carefully sitting down.

He feels his pants leg a huge gaping hole in the front of the leg.

He can tell the cuts deep he feels blood running down into his Converse.

"Shit those are new." He mutters grabbing a napkin his desk and pressing it against the wound.

He winces but, reaches over and turns on his computer with one hand.

He hears the familiar kitten heels behind him.

"Auggie hey can you-" Annie says she stops short Auggie guesses she has seen his leg.

"What happened?" she says bending down.

"I don't know bumped into something sharp." Auggie says.

"I don't see anything around here that could cause that." Annie says touching the wound Auggie hisses.

"You're going to need stitches."

"Nah just need to wrap it with some gauze."

"Ok Dr. Auggie." Annie says smiling and grabbing a first aid kit.

"Do I get a lolly pop if I'm a good boy?" Auggie asks with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ouch Annie, tender spot!" Auggie yells, his voice strained in pain.

"Sorry Auggie first time." Annie says, her voice strained too.

Joan Campbell walks by the break room and quirks her eyebrow hearing the conversation between the two employees.

She turns on her heel and walks into the break room, prepared to rip her employees a metaphorical new one.

Her anger disappears instantly.

Auggie is sitting on the break room counter, clenching his fists while Annie is hunched over in heels and a skirt cleaning a deep wound on his leg right below his knee.

"What happened?" She asks, her tone a little more harsh than she meant for it to sound.

"I bumped into something..." Auggie replies followed by a wince from the antiseptic sprayed on the wound.

"Really? You haven't bumped into anything in years." Joan says.

"I know, I was going for a record." Auggie answers smiling.

"Something sharp enough to cause that wouldn't be in this office... We have people who check stuff like that." Joan replies, watching Annie.

"That's why I was confused."

Joan's cell rings; she answers it before walking away hastily to some important unknown mission.

Annie rolls the wound up with some gauze and an ace bandage.

"Ok all done." Annie says, straightening up and smoothing out her outfit; a silk white blouse under a gray jacket matching her gray pencil skirt.

Auggie jumps down off the counter; he sways for a second but grasps the counter, his head pounding ferociously.

Annie looks at him concerned.

"You ok?"

"Yea I'm fine, thanks for fixing me up." Auggie says, sending a smile in her direction.

"No problem."

"You did great for your first time." Auggie says, laughing.

Annie smiles then follows Joan knowing she has a job for her.

Auggie walks back to his desk this time using his laser cane.

He sits down, closes his eyes and places the headphones over his ears, trying to ignore the jackhammer going off in his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Messing with Auggie..

Next Day

12pm

Auggie leans back in his chair in relief and victory; he just cracked a code that he had been working on for months.

"Auggie." Joan says from behind his chair.

"Joan." Auggie says back.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Depends; does it involve high buildings and ledges?" Auggie asks with a smirk.

"I need you to chaperon Annie on a trip to see Willard." Joan says, ignoring his comment.

Auggie groans, leaning back in his chair.

"That involves a bus trip through the Nevada straight desert stretch."

"Yes, and that's why I want you to join her. You do want to be in the field, don't you?"

"Ok… I'll do it." He says rubbing his eyes.

"Thank you. You've got an hour till your twenty hour flight leaves."

"Ok." Auggie says grabbing his bag, thankful he just put in shorts and tanks.

Auggie grabs his specially designed laptop, headset, blackberry, and a few books he likes

in Braille and throws them in the front pocket of his bag.

He throws in his laser cane just in case and pulls out his white public cane.

He suddenly smells grapefruit and turns towards the scent.

"Annie, nice to smell you've changed your perfume back." He says, smirking.

"Yea, my sister made me try that lilac stuff yesterday." Annie says, shifting her bag onto her other shoulder.

"Joan fill you in?"

"Yep, you get to play babysitter." Annie replies, holding her arm out.

Auggie takes it and lets her steer him to their taxi.

"Best babysitting job ever."


	4. Chapter 4

Messing With Auggie chapter 4

7 am

After being awake 40 hours in a row Auggie is exhausted as Annie and he climb into the taxi.

"Auggie, how long has it been since you've slept...not counting you falling asleep at your desk?"

"Um...40 hours." Auggie says leaning back.

"Wow, you need some sleep; we got a 15 minute drive ahead of us to the bus depot...you should sleep." Annie says, touching his shoulder.

"Ok, can I lean on your shoulder?" Auggie asks quietly.

"Sure." Annie says.

Auggie leans on Annie's shoulder and a few seconds later he is sound asleep.

Annie pushes his brown hair off his pale face carefully.

Fifteen minutes later the taxi comes to a skidding stop and Auggie snaps awake.

"Hey, you look a lot better now." Annie says, smiling.

"I didn't look good before?" Auggie asks, smirking and stretching at the same time.

They get out of the car, grab their bags, and head for the bus.

As they are getting on the bus Auggie listens to the passengers around him.

"Come on David, the doors this way." An elderly female voice says.

"The floor?" A male voice says.

Death metal cranked at a deafening volume from behind.

And Auggie bumps into some one.

"Sorry." Auggie says to the pregnant lady next to him.

"Oh it's ok, I'm so big it happens all the time." The lady says sweetly.

Auggie guesses from her voice that she's young. She's wearing scrubs so she's also a nurse.

"How far along are you?" Annie asks, looping her arm into Auggie's as the bus door opens.

"8 months, due in 4 weeks." The lady replies, smiling.

"Wow and you're riding on a bus through the desert." Auggie says as they climb the bus stairs.

"Yea, good way to clear my head after a long shift." She replies.

Auggie and Annie take a seat.

The nurse sits in front of them, the old couple are in the first seat of the bus and the death metal is coming from the back of the bus.

"Let me guess, there's a young gothic teen about sixteen on the bus." Auggie whispers to Annie.

"Actually, from the length of hair I think he wants to be qualified as Emo."

"Emo? Never mind..." Auggie says, leaning back in his seat which is closest to the isle so he doesn't have to strain to hear people getting on.

Surprisingly no one else gets on and the bus pulls out smoothly.

Annie leans her head against the window and falls asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Messing with Auggie.. Chapter 5**

**Auggie leans his head against his fist, listening around him.**

**The death metal was replaced with deep breathing and the old couple up front who are snoring.**

**He listens to a quiet conversation between the nurse and who he guesses is the babies' daddy.**

**"You can't get an abortion?" A voice says sharply on the other end.**

**Auggie can feel anger running through his veins the; bastard is talking about murder like **

**he's asking her to pick up the laundry or buy groceries.**

**"No Will, I can't and I don't want to…I'm thinking about adoption." She whispers.**

**"Give the kid to a home you don't know. Those people...they'll make his life miserable."**

**"Well, at least he'll have a life." She snaps.**

**"Can't you like...'fall'?" The guy asks uncertainly.**

**Auggie shifts in his seat quietly.**

**"Bye Will." She whispers angrily and she slams her cell shut.**

**Then she hisses in pain and takes a deep breath.**

**"Um, Miss...you ok?" Auggie asks, leaning forward.**

**"Yea, been having contractions since I was 5 months, no big deal."**

**After a few minuets Auggie hears her lean back her muscles loosening.**

**"Good, well not good but, you know."**

**The girl laughs.**

**"I'm so huge."**

**"I couldn't tell I'm blind and polite." Auggie says smirking**

**"Couldn't tell, how long?" She says almost casually, Auggie loves this because the s word never came up.**

**"Thirty years, oh four years," Auggie leans back. "I'm sure you're beautiful."**

**"Wow, you must really need to get out more if you're hitting on a pregnant lady." She says, laughing.**

**Auggie chuckles "No I just really know how to pick them."**

**After a few minuets of silence Auggie starts hearing a clicking noise.**

**He stands and walks to the back of the bus, letting his palms hit the seats as he walks back.**

**"I'm not letting them get me!" A voice whispers.**

**"Who?" Auggie asks, taking another step forward.**

**The teen clicks something again.**

**Then suddenly Auggie can tell the teen is standing right in front of him.**

**"CIA." The young man hisses.**

**Auggie tries not to smile; this becomes easier when the bus jerks to the right suddenly with a loud screech throwing everyone to the right and the teen falls on top of him in the seat.**

**Agonizing pain explodes through his abdomen right above his belly button.**

**"Shit!" the teen yells loudly standing quickly. Auggie starts feeling panic swell up but he pushes it away and tries to push through the pain unsuccessfully.**

**"What?" Auggie touches the area and feels a cold hard handle.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Can't you see, dumb ass? You have a knife sticking out of your gut."

"Well Ozzy, I'm blind if you haven't noticed." Auggie says before grimacing.

"How big was the knife?" Auggie asks, his voice strained.

"I dunno...ii-t was a metal switch blade.." The teen stutters out.

"Here, help me up front." Auggie says, wincing heavily as he sits up, one hand around the knife.

"Here, one second." The teen moves in front of Auggie, and before he knows it the knife has left his body.

He lets out a loud scream of pain, his muscles tightening in agony.

Suddenly he hears foot steps running towards where they are.

"What the Hell happened?" He hears a familiar pregnant woman and his favorite blonde in kitten heels say.

"W-we fell-I-I.. I stabbed him I'm teen says shifting and from what Auggie gathers, he's looking down, his dyed black hair in his face.

"You took the knife out?" Jessi exclaims angrily.

The teen nods sniffling.

"Hey, stop crying you didn't know." Auggie says, gently leaning back.

Jessi places some type of fabric over the wound and presses.

Auggie gasps in pain, but remains still.

Sorry this took so fricken long and it's so short. School has drained every bit of creativity and energy I have in me.. I promise I will try harder *sniff sniff*

Please reveiw! Chew me out or just tell me about your day!


	7. Chapter 7

_Drip... Drip... Drip…_

Auggie listens absently as his blood and sweat rolls off the seat onto the floor,

forming a crimson puddle on the jet black floor, swelling as it collected each drop.

_What's one more drop? I'm already feeling like shit... _Auggie thinks to himself.

He's pulled out of that thought by more pressure on the wound.

He gasps, and to his surprise, so does the pregnant nurse applying the pressure.

"You ok?"He asks, biting back a grimace.

"You're asking _me_?" Auggie can practically _hear_ the smirk and pain in her voice...

"Uh... Sort of, yea..."

She shifts over the wound and tapes the fabric down while simultaneously pressing

on it.

"Thanks," Auggie says, trying to sit up. He is met by an arm pushing him back down.

"You're still bleeding..."

"I know, but I can't just lay here... we have to find water," Auggie says, sitting up.

"You really need to lay down," the nurse replies hesitantly.

"I will... once we find the gas station that's about a mile away from here," Auggie says, wrapping an arm around his midsection.

"Well we- Wait, _what_?" Annie says, turning towards her injured friend.


	8. Chapter 8

There is a gas station about a mile back…"

"How do you know?"

"The smell of gasoline and diesel mixed in the air…" Auggie answers, trying to stand unsteadily.

Annie takes his arm and puts it over her shoulder carefully.

"Wow, dude you're good." The teen says.

"Kind of have to be…" Auggie says, his voice strained.

"Excuse me youngins, but we're going to have to stay… My Albert can't make it…" She says smiling at them.

The bus driver yells "Apartamento de neumáticos! Maldita Sea"

_(Flat Tire, Damn it!)_

Annie says "Hay una estación de gas de una milla atrás. Caminaban desea unirse a nosotros?"

_(There is a gas station a mile back. We're walking; do you want to join us?)_

He answers "No, no puedo salir del autobus …"

_(No, I cannot leave the bus)_

Annie walks over and helps Auggie stand.

"Whoa Annie, watch your hands," he says when her hand accidentally hits his butt.

"You wish."

"No, I fantasize. There is a difference," he says, his voice strained in pain.

Annie is surprised that he managed to keep his trademark smirk.

She helps him off the bus carefully.

Jessi and the unknown teen follow.

Soon, Jessi is leading them while Auggie and Annie are in second with the teen dragging his feet behind them.

After about two hours in the sun, Auggie is miserable, and from what he can tell, he is not the only one struggling; the teen behind them keeps emitting painful sounding dry coughs.

Jessi suddenly starts running clearly seeing the station… Auggie can tell that Annie wants to follow.

So he removes his arm from behind her and stops.

"Go ahead," Auggie says to Annie.

"Thank you." Annie says gratefully.

"Just have a bottle of water waiting for me," Auggie says with a smirk.

"Will do. Will you help him, please?" Annie says to the teen Auggie forgot about as she turns on her heel.

The teen silently takes Auggie's arm and wraps it over his shoulder just as Annie did.

"Thanks."

After a harsh cough from the teen, they both start walking.

Auggie ignores the blood pouring down his stomach as they walk.

By the time they get to the gas station Auggie is shaking and his stomach burning with an extreme intensity; the teen isn't fairing as well him - he's wheezing and trying to catch his breath.

The gas station is empty, yet the door was unlocked and the lights were still on; this makes Annie feel on edge.

Annie helps Auggie in and sits him in the front of the store on a stool.

The teen comes over and sits across from Auggie. He tries to ignore the cereal boxes poking him in the back and his chest being crushed like a vice holding his breath in his lungs.

He curls his legs into his chest; he struggles to get air in or out.

Auggie hears this and hoists himself still bleeding off the stool.

He sits next to the young man; he puts his hand on his back.

"Jessi, we need some help over here!" Auggie yells ignoring the pain in his gut.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"J-arid…" the teen wheezes out coughing into his hand.

"Jarid. what's going on?" Auggie asks.

"N-o-thing, f-ine," the boy barely chokes out.

Auggie puts his hand on the boys trembling back.

"Come on Jarid, I'm blind not deaf." Auggie says gently.

"A-sthma." the boy wheezes out shaking even more.

"Do you have an Inhaler with you?"

Auggie can hear the boy shake his head.

Jessi finally makes it over to Auggie and Jarid.

"He has asthma and no inhaler," Auggie says, hearing the nurse's footsteps.

Jessi grabs an Epi-Pen from behind the counter.

She jams it into the teen's leg, ignoring the gasp in pain.

After a few minutes, Jarid's breathing becomes less wheezy; he puts his head on his knees which are curled into his chest.


	9. Chapter 9

After Jarid's asthma was reduced to a slight wheeze and cough, Jessi turns her attention to Auggie who is trembling and pale.

"Auggie, I'm going to need to re-bandage you."

"Oh please, that's just an excuse for you to get me to take off my shirt."

Jessi smiles and helps him remove his shirt as he hisses in pain.

She slowly changes the bandaging, not liking the fact that he's still bleeding.

The knife wound is deep, but not long luckily. The bleeding is what concerns her the most; there was a lot of blood on the floor, on both his and her hands, as well as all over his shirt.

Jessi is grateful she took the bus; if not, the man she's patching up might not have lived…

She notices his brown eyes closing as she wipes the wound with an antiseptic wipe.

After bandaging up the wound, Jessi gets up and grabs one of the button-up shirts from a rack in the store.

It's blue and not very bad looking for a gas station shirt anyway.

She helps him get it up over his arms carefully, and watches him button it with shaky fingers.

"Quit starin'," Auggie says, smirking.

"Oh, sorry," she says looking away, blushing, until a stabbing pain runs through her back. She groans.

Auggie immediately reacts, "What's the matter?" he says, looking at the wall concerned.

"Oh, just a stupid muscle," she says, trying to relax her muscles.

"Where?" Auggie says, waving his hands around her.

She grabs his hand and places it on her back where the muscle is tightened.

"Ouch, that has to hurt." Auggie says, feeling the hard muscle. He starts massaging it with two of his fingers.

Her muscles loosen beneath his fingers.

She sighs, and then looks at him, "Thanks."

"No problem. Your muscles must be overtaxed from walking… You should drink more water," he says, drinking his own water carefully.

Jessi obeys, taking a drink from her own bottle.

Annie walks in from the back.

"Phone lines have been cut. I think this store has been robbed and I saw blood," she says, looking nervous.

"We better pack up some stuff just in case they come back and-" Auggie is cut off by a car door slamming.

Annie grabs a backpack shoves as many waters as she can in it. Auggie and Jared grab tote bags and begin unloading shelves of food into them as Jessi scrambles with medical supplies.

They run to the bathroom bags in hand.

Annie opens the bathroom window over the toilet slowly, and helps Jessi out first, followed by Jared.

After that she turns to Auggie.

"No way are you going out after me," Auggie demands, handing a tote bag to Annie.

She nods, climbs out, and hits the ground with a careful thud.

Auggie takes a deep breath and then tumbles out the window himself, hitting the ground painfully.


	10. Chapter 10

Auggie bites his lip when he hits the ground, he can feel the wound on his side open, but he chooses to ignore it.

Jessi loops her arm into his to follow Annie and Jarid whose wheezing to wherever they are planning to hide.

They lead them behind the gas station, then slowly they walk away from the station.

Annie looks around seeing mountain of rock and clay; looks at Jessi and she nods in agreement.

Jessi leads Auggie and Annie helps the wheezing teen.

They clumsily climb on the rocks, Auggie slips and falls on his stomach a few times, but they manage to find a place to hide, a cave in the rocks.

Auggie's knees give out as they enter, blood loss and pain weakens him; Annie helps him further into the cave then she helps him lie down on the cave floor.

Jessi pulls out the first aid kit and Annie unbuttons his shirt wincing at the dried blood caked on the lower buttons.

When she removes his shirt, he grimaces at the searing pain coming from the wound.

Jarid slides down the granite wall and tries too keep his wheezing quiet, the man he accidentally stabbed is in worse condition..

Annie holds Auggie's hand while Jessi removes the bandage, he flinches as she removes the gauze.

The antiseptic burns like acid on his skin, he bites his lip and listens to Annie's humming he has no idea what song she's humming, but the smooth melody is soothing.

He also is aware of Jarid's wheezing breathes from the corner.

"Annie, go help Jarid.."

Auggie can tell she will try to argue, "Please?" He asks putting on his best puppy dog face.

Annie smiles at him, the stands, then goes to help the skinny teen.

Auggie hears Jessi take a deep breath and let it out slowly, he can feel her muscles tighten.

"Jessi are you sure your ok?" Auggie asks, he grabs her hand.

"Um hm.." She says her mouth shut tight in pain.

After a few minuets Jessi goes back to work cleaning his wound silently, she bandages it and then hands him a bottle of water.

He drinks it listening to the sounds around him, Jessi cleaning the blood off her hands, Annie soothing Jarid whose still struggling to breathe.


	11. Chapter 11

_Okay, I have kind of returned.. _

_Sorry I haven't really been writing, with me starting college this fall and my job (ugh) I haven't really gathered the time. I know not the greatest excuse, I will try harder to get more chapters posted, I really hate to leave you guys hanging for so long.._

_I own all of Covert Affairs and Auggie is my pet, my dad also is Elvis.. Okay, so those of you who are a little slow on the uptake that was sarcasm (sort of) I own nothing…_

**_TEN P.M that night…_**

Annie keeps watch while Jarid sleeps, Auggie sits his back against the wall keeping his ears on Jessi and Jarid

He hears Jessi's breathing has gotten measuredly deeper; he stands up weakly and walks over to her sliding his hand across the wall.

Suddenly he is aware of the sound of water hitting the cave floor.

"Shit.." Jessi murmurs leaning against the wall grimacing in pain.

"Jessi, did you water just break?" Auggie says concerned.

"Yea.." Jessi says her voice cracking tears running down her face.

Auggie wraps his arms around her and carefully helps her into sitting position; he lets her lean against his chest glad that her back is turned to him because he's grimacing at the light pressure on his side.

Hearing the commotion, Annie comes over seeing the water on the floor she knows what's happening.

"Ok, I'm going back to the gas station and I'm going to try to fix the phone, if I can't I'll bring back supplies" Annie says looking at the pair.

"You can't they'll hurt you.." Jessi says crying.

"Shhh.. Annie can handle herself." Auggie says soothing the young nurse.

Annie smiles back glad her friend has confidence in her abilities.

"I'm going to need some more medical stuff and water lots of water." Jessi says wiping her hands over her face.

She nods then fixes her gun under her pencil skirt and heads confidently to the gas station.

Auggie listens to his friend climb down, then turns his attention to the pained woman leaning against him.

"Are you ok?" He asks concerned..

"My water broke, and I might be having my baby in a cave.. How do you think I am?" she snaps..

Auggie nods understanding the nurse is afraid and hurting.

"I'm sorry." Jessi says her voice shaking.

"Shhh.. Believe me I have had worse." Auggie says smirking

"Really you have had a pregnant lady snap at you?" she says taking a deep breath, also surprised by how cold the man's body behind her is.

"No, but I have had a small blonde throw an umbrella at me."

"Bad break up?"

"Uh huh.."

Jessi looks at her watch and then at the teen asleep further in the cave, she stands carefully and walks over to him sitting on her knees she checks the teen.

"Shit.. He's still wheezing." She says standing her knees buckle as another contraction hits her, she lets out a pained cry.

Jarid snaps awake confused, but then her grabs her hand in the darkness and lets her squeeze it lightly.

Auggie stands and walks over to her, she lets him get behind her, he rubs her back comfortingly.

"Ok.. That's not good." she says as the pain lets up.

"What?" Auggie asks

"My contractions are five minuets apart." She says sounding terrified.

"What does that mean?" Jarid asks hoarsely.

"The baby's coming soon, I think.. I've never help in Labor and Delivery, all I know is the text book stuff, barely." Jessi says sounding terrified.

"It's going to be fine, we are here to help in any way we can.." Auggie says confidently Jarid nods in agreement.

Jessi shakes her head.

"We need to go to the gas station, I don't want to have my baby in a cold dark cave..." She says looking at the cave entrance.

Auggie stands, careful to hide how unsteady he is.

"Well then lets go.."

_Review please, feel free to fuss at me for not uploading this sooner._


	12. Chapter 12

Just as they stand to leave, Jessi's knee's crumble beneath her Auggie and Jarid luckily catch her.

They help her into sitting position and Auggie sits behind her again letting her lean on him at his own expense he bites his lip, but stays quiet other than the occasional reassuring comment.

Suddenly Annie appears in the mouth of the cave, "They left, all they wanted was to steal what was left of the money in the register. We need to get down there soon."

"Your telling me." the pregnant nurse says breathing harshly.

Annie helps Jessi up, Jarid walks behind them quietly a light wheeze still omitting from him and then Auggie slides back up the wall, keeping his hand pressed on the wound tightly trying to ignore the blood trickling through his fingers.

After an hour of climbing and stopping for contractions, they finally make it to the gas station.

Annie helps Jessi whose clearly overheated, and panting into sitting position on the cold tile floor.

Suddenly a sharp piercing pain permeates through the nurses back and lower abdomen, she lets out a cry of pain immediately Auggie is there by her side.

"it's okay." he murmurs rubbing her back.

"No it's not! I'm giving birth on a gas station floor, not to mention I'm a terrible mother I killed my goldfish and I can barely take care of myself also-"

"Hey, listen your going to be an amazing mom, how do I know this?"

She nods, breathing heavily thankful that that wave of pain is over with.

"Look at how you have taken care of us, and I heard your conversation on the phone, you want what's best for this child." he replies patting her back comfortingly.

"Thank you Auggie, I really appreciate, sorry I keep snapping on you and your just being nice."

"You deserve to snap a bit, I can't imagine this is exactly a visit to Chucky Cheese for you.'

Jessi lets out a giggle at his antics, he gives her his typical Auggie smile.

"No this isn't fun, but I'm glad I have you here to help me through it." She says taking his hand.

"Oh please I know you'd rather have Jonny Depp here."

"Hell no, don't sell yourself short Auggie." Jessi says glad he can't see her blush.

The happy moment is short lived when another wave of pain hits her.

Auggie is there rubbing her back and allowing her to lean against him trying to do anything in his power to help her ride it out, ignoring the blood trickling from the wound on his stomach and glad she's pressed against him so no one can see this.

He doesn't need anyone worrying about him at the moment, the only thing he wants everyone to concentrate on is Jessi and her baby.

Annie looks at her cell phone signal for the third time since the bus has broken down still no signal, Jarid is curled up in the corner gasping his knees pulled to his chest.

"Hey, you okay?" She asks noticing him, not blaming the others for not, Auggie is busy helping Jessi and from what she sees from across the desk he's doing a pretty good job.

Jarid nods, in a raspy tone he replies, "I'm okay."

The blonde CIA agent nods, "Just tell me if it gets to bad okay?"

The teen nods, looking years younger with tears in his green eyes from gasping for air.

Suddenly they hear Jessi scream out in pain then she gasps and says "Someone bring me that stuff please help!"

Annie snaps into attention knowing the stuff she needs to bring to the nurse.

She grabs a tote bag full of the items Jessi listed to her earlier.

Auggie lets the exhausted young woman prop herself up on him, Annie runs out with the materials she gathered.

They place one jacket under the young woman and one over her legs.

She gives a bottle of water to the her and instructs her to take sips, the scared expectant mother listens.

Suddenly a wave of pain washes through and the urge to push arises again, the pressure nearly unbearable.

"Guys I have to push, I can't hold on." She says near tears.

"Do what you need to, your okay." Auggie says in her ear smoothing her soaked curly brown hair back.

She nods, then leans forward slightly and bares down as hard as she can.

All Auggie can do is rub her back and wrap his arms around her for support, he wishes he can do more, but he hopes he can trust her body to do what's right.

After two hours of this, Jessi is exhausted and not making any progress.

The drained young woman falls against Auggie for what seems like the hundredth time.

"I need to stand up or something, this is taking to long." Jessi says looking terrified.

Annie helps Jessi stand and is shocked to see blood on her back startled she replies, "Jessi, is that your blood?"

The nurse turns to realize that the wetness on her shirt wasn't just her own sweat, but blood she shakes her head.

They both look at Auggie whose still on the floor, trying to get up.

"God, Auggie your bleeding again I'm so sorry." Jessi says near tears.

"shhh, it's fine it was bleeding before that, I will let you take care of it after we take care of you." Auggie replies.

Jessi shakes her head, "At least let me- oh god." her thought is interrupted by a strong contraction she nearly falls in the floor.

Annie again helps her down, then helps her get ready.

Suddenly the nurse is pushing again with a newfound strength.

After an hour of screaming the baby's head emerges.

"Come on, Jessi your almost there." Annie says nearly in tears.

"I can't do it!" She says with a cry.

"You can, listen take a few minuets, but think of it in a few short pushes your baby will be in your arms."

Jessi nods newly shed tears running down her face, she stops takes another sip of water and leans against Auggie.

He rubs her back comfortingly and whispers, "Take all the time you need, there is no rush."

She nods takes another few deep calming breathes and starts bearing down again.

Fifteen minuets later, Jessi gives birth to a healthy screaming little girl.

Annie cleans up the baby with a very clean shirt and makes sure all of the beautiful little girls airways are clear as fast as she can, then she lays the little bundle on the new mothers collarbone.

Tears run down both the new mother and the blonde CIA agents face.

"Guys, something is wrong with Auggie.." Jarid says crouched down next to the male CIA agent whose slumped forward unconscious.

_Not to make excuses, but a lot of stuff has been going on in my life right now and I haven't really had the urge to write sorry guys, I hope this chapter is good enough and if not tell me what I can do to improve._


End file.
